


HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIT!

by AngelicAnimal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gift Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal
Summary: In honor of one of the very best people I know, I wrote this little (I'm sorry its so short!) Handon fic just for her birthday!No words can describe how much you mean to our little corner of the fandom.You are our Handon Warrior Queen, and you deserve all the happiness that today (and everyday after that) can bring!Happy Birthday!!!
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIT!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nedsnancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedsnancy/gifts).



> Landon gets Hope a gift

* * *

"Landon, what's this all about?" 

Hope laughed as her boyfriend dragged her into his room, his fingers tightly intertwined with her own. 

"Just wait, you'll see soon"

He grinned, showing his teeth to her as he slightly shrugged his shoulders with confidence. 

Her smile widened, brightening her face from the usual shadows that haunted her, her blue eyes deep crystals of emotion crashing like tidal waves against his love.

"You are being very sneaky Landon Kirby" she teased, squeezing his hand as they came to a stop next to his bed. 

His free hand cupped her check as his thumb grazed her bottom lip before he leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose.

She laughed at the softness of it, "Tease"

He grinned wickedly before leaning in again, catching her off guard. His lips were warm and she fell into them easily. 

She guided his hand to her waist, allowing him to grip it firmly before twisting her fingers into his dark curls, pulling him closer. 

"I like this already" she breathed against his mouth, her breath hitching as his fingers strummed against her hip. 

He chuckled at the whine escaping her lips as he pulled away briefly to reach down into the drawer of his bedside table. 

He pulled out a small maple box, nestling it in his hands like a baby bird. 

"This is for you"

Hope’s eyes widened as he slid the box into her hands, his teeth catching his lip nervously. 

"What is it?"

"Open it" he replied, smirking. 

Her fingers pried open the tiny box to reveal a small silver bracelet with a green stone set into it. 

"It's beautiful Landon" She was on the verge of tears, her hands shaking as she plucked the gift out and cradled it in her palm.

"It's just like mine," He lifted his wrist up to show her the matching mate to her bracelet, only with a blue stone set into it. 

“The stones--I mean, their colors--” Hope brought the tiny gem to her face so she could examine it closely. 

“I couldn’t think of a more beautiful color than the blue of your eyes, Hope” Landon said, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s why mine is blue. And yours is green because--”

“Of your eyes” Hope finished for him, tears welling up. 

Landon’s hand drifted across her cheek to catch the rogue tear that had escaped, wiping it away with the softest touch. 

The bracelet still lay snuggled in Hope’s palm, and he chuckled. 

“May I?” he motioned for the gift, laying his palm out towards her. 

She curled her fingers around it, giving it a slight squeeze before dropping the bracelet gingerly in his hand. 

His fingers wrapped around her wrist, his thumb grazing the sensitive skin near her pulse point, before he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the silent strumming of her heart. 

Hope’s breath quickened as he pulled away, his fingers still lightly brushing the sensitive area as he carefully wrapped the bracelet around her wrist, the coolness mingling with the remnants of his kiss. 

Once the bracelet was secure, Landon laced his fingers through hers, and pulled her in so that she was flush with his own body. 

He titled his head until it rested against hers, and he sighed with content. "Now, we'll always have a piece of each other. No matter where we go, or what happens." 

Hope closed her eyes, breathing him in deeply while her heart thumped wildly. 

"Always and Forever, right?" 

Her family’s motto pierced her mind as she thought about the deeper meaning behind the words. The memories of her family. The promises made. The love they shared. They were home to her. And now, so was Landon. 

Landon smiled, "Always and Forever" he repeated, before moving in to kiss her again. 


End file.
